everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Heiress King
Heiress King Heiress King is the daughter of the fairytale king, the king who rules over the fairytale kingdoms of Rapunzel, Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast, including other princess stories. She is expected to become the queen of these kingdoms, and have princes' or princesses for the future Cinderellas, Rapunzels and the princess in beauty and the beast. her brothers are princes and are meant to marry these respected princesses. Heiress King, Daughter Of The King Age: 16 Alignment: Rebel Birthday: 22nd January Star Sign: Aquarius Story: Cinderella, Rapunzel, Beauty and the Beast, and other princess stories Secret Hearts Desire: I don't want to be the queen my parents trained me to be. I want to rule my way, and having all those children? No thank you. I want to decide my life. i have plenty of other siblings to do that if they really want to. It sucks being the oldest. My "magic" Touch: I can persuade anyone to do anything. Its kinda scary. It must be a King/Queen thing. my distant cousin Apple White can do the same thing. If only i could persuade those that i want my own destiny. Storybook Romance Status: Well, i am meant to marry some random prince; but i will decide if that will happen. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I kind of have a habit to command people to do things. its in blood. I can control it, but it takes a lot of effort at times. Favourite Food: oh! i can't decide. as a child, i had all sorts of food from different kingdoms. they are all just too yummy!! Favorite subject: Hex-istory (history) I love to know what my ancestors were like, how they were and what story they followed. Least favorite subject: Maths. I just dont like it. all that calculating money and stuff, i was taught it so many times as a kid. its so boring. And dont get me started on PE. I prefer to hide with my BFFA's behind the bleachers and read books. (dont tell anyone, hehe!) Quote: "I want to rule my own mind; not a kingdom." Best Friends Forever After: Lizzie Hearts, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Icy Queen and Raven Queen. they understand what i am going through, and maddie makes a hexellent cup of tea!! I also simply adore Adira Aimen !!! Not to mention the sweet Kaiden Splinter. Una Dea is a childhood chum of mine as well. Roomate: I room with Icy Queen daughter of the snow queen. I always have to wear a sweater when i go in my dorm, and also Adira Aimen, daughter of Ali Baba. Both of my roomies are real sweethearts!! Personality Heiress is kind, and wants to help others in their quest for their own tale. She likes to do this with the help of her dorm neighbour, raven queen, conicdentallyy her other cousin (on her fathers side, she is related to many princesses!!!) raven queen. She is very headstrong and wontt give up anything without a fight. She is a rebel, and is not going to be the queen her parents brought her up to be. She wants to be her own kind of queen, fair kind, loyal, strong willed and democratic, letting her subjects have a say in how their kingdom is run. heiress loves her kingdom, and wants everyone to lead their hearts desires, and is worried that if other princessss or princes dontt marry anyone in her family, other stories could cease to exist. And tthat is most certainly not what she wants. She has a lot of thinking to do. should she sign the legacy day book, or run off into her own sunset? Relationships Family Heiress is the eldest of 20 children, each expected to marry a prince or princess. two of her siblings attend ever after high and are TBA. Her father rules over the majority of the fairytale kingdoms, and has an obligation to marry all his children of to the children of other rulers, except for his eldest child, which is heiress. She is meant to become the next ruler. Pets Heiress has a pet named duke. He is a shapeshifting white snow tiger cub. He can shapeshift on heiress's command only, and is very cute. He enjoys "snuggling and cuddling" to anyone. Diary Heiress King's Diary♙more of her diary is coming soon!! TriviaCategory:Rebels Heiress has the most amount of relatives in the school. Due to having a huge extended family. She is related to raven queen, apple white, the charmings, ashlynn Ella, Lizzie hearts, hopper croakington, and briar beauty (but through marriage) and very distantly other minor princess studemts at the school. She is also distantly, VERY distantly related to blondie lockes, so blondie Is in fact related to royalty. But that means she has to send out LOADS of greetings card each year. Heiress' mother is the evil queens sister, and her father is apple whites fathers brother. The other relatives branch from both sides of the family. Heiress is said to have had a romance with someone her father "forbade" her from seeing. It is currently unknown who this is and why they aren't allowed to date. It is only known that heiress refuses to name her old flame and is reluctant to ever have a romance again. she has 20 siblings. ever after high didnt allow every sibling to attend the school, as they have a sibling attendance limit, but all are present at legacy day to sign the storybook of legends. Heiress King will be the first ever female ruler of the kingdom she is meant to rule, as previously all if the eldest children in her line have been male. she is allergic to carrots and cabbage, nobody knows why, but she just is. like all of the past rulers of her kingdom, she will have white hair. Not because of aging, but because the eldest of the family is somehow just born with white hair. Heiress hates this so she puts streaks of blue in her hair, but She likes to put different colours of streaks in occasionally. She has inherited black magic from her mothers side of the family, but hides it in a special golden amulet she wears around her neck. She is the only rebel out of her siblings. She wants to be queen, but she dosent want to rule by the awful unfair rules the kingdom has. If they dontt go by the time she is queen, she will refuse to rule until they are changed. when she Graduates ever after high, She will never ever be able to go outside her kingdom again, a rule that she hopes to rebel against. Her family have been rulers since the very first page, which quoted by heiress is a long time Heiress Legacy Day.png|Heiress King's legacy day outfit|link=Heiress King HEIRESS GETTING FAIREST.png|Heiress King's Getting Fairest|link=Heiress king HEIRESSS.jpg|Heiress King's Basic Outfit Category:Ame Noircie's OC Category:Characters Category:Females